Somewhere
by raven2547
Summary: Kurt/any of the boys at school. Kurt is depressed about not being able to showcase his relationship like everyone else can, and tells his boy in the only way he knows. kind of a songfic. oneshot.


**Ok, so I really wanted for Kurt to sing at regionals, but assholes at fox gave it all to rachel-who doesn't need anything to begin with because she's an annoying little girl.**

**But I thought that if kurt were in a relationship with one of the boys at McKinley then he would really fit this song. **

**Warnings: slash (m/m relationship) **

**This is a songfic I think...it has a song… Tell me how it goes, im not too handy at them.**

**Xdxdxdxdxd**

"Well guys, I think you all are ready for this weeks presentation?" Will stood at the head of the class near the piano. "This week we did 'songs that represent how my life is now', Mercedes went yesterday with Britney Spears's Circus, so who will go today?"

He cast his large eyes around the room, stalling on Rachel who surprisingly didn't lift her eyes from the sleeve of her moss green sweater. Will sighed "I guess we'll have to do the Hat of Fate again. You guys need to start volunteering!" He shook his finger at them and grinned good-naturedly.

He shoved his hand in the hat, rummaged around a little, shook the hat and pulled his hand out with a slip of paper on it. "Well Kurt, today's your day. What song are you going to sing?"

Lazy eyes shifted over to the counter-tenor, who was dressed very plainly- well, plainly for the very flamboyant teen. He wore a black Marc-Jacobs jacket, a blue collared shirt- with matching scarf, he wasn't on drugs after all- and dark Armani jeans. He swept his hair to the side as he stepped over to the piano. "I thought I'd sing Somewhere from West Side Story."

Will raised his eyebrows "That's a big song Kurt, how does that represent your life right now?" He curiously leant against the piano and watched Kurt hand Brad and the band the music.

"Well I didn't know you thought I was incompetent enough to choose a song I couldn't do. I'm having some society problems again." He huffed a breath and moved his bangs. "Stupid hair" He grabbed at it and forced it back into position.

"Well alright. Let's see what you got Kurt." He smiled encouragingly and cued Brad.

The opening chords strung out with Kurt tapping on the piano.

_There's a place for us  
Somewhere a place for us  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere_

His soprano voice filled the room, and he subtly looked at his boyfriend across the room, who was now wearing a somber smile.

_There's a time for us  
Someday a time for us  
Time together and time to spare  
Time to learn, time to care_

He pulled in a breath as everyone looked on at him. It was so easy to see and hear the sadness in his voice. Kurt seamlessly drifted through the notes, hitting just the right pitches and looking like a kicked puppy.

_Someday!  
Somewhere!  
We'll find a new way of living  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere…_

Kurt had stood at this point from his position on the piano bench, moving instead to the front. The heartbreak and torture in his voice surprised everyone- especially _him._

_There's a place for us  
A time and place for us  
Hold my hand and we're half way there  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

The band's crescendo peaked with minor chord, capturing Kurt's mood and the feeling of the song. He looked directly at his boy and sang directly to him.

_Somehow,  
Someday,  
...Somewhere_

The piano and strings died out, and the silence-though deafening in itself- was soon filled with the clapping of twelve pairs of hands.

"That was awesome Kurt, you tackled that song really well." Mr. Schuester grinned, impressed at him. The other's nodded in agreement, and it was decided that they wanted to end on that positive note, and they all gathered their stuff to part ways.

Kurt lagged behind, telling Mercedes that yes, she and him were going to the mall Friday, and no, he was _not_ going to wear that dashiki she had gotten him the other day. He was all for culture, but orange and pink on the same fabric clashed like no other. She eventually filed out like the rest, but with threats that he better call her when he got home or there would be some Hell with attitude to pay repentance to.

Just as he was turning- the last one in the room after a measly five minutes- he ran into a sturdy wall of boy. He glanced up at the taller one "Oh it's you, did you enjoy my song?" He smiled innocently at him and attempted to brush past him, but the other caught his arms in a vice.

"I didn't know you felt that way about us" His voice sounded not sad, but confused "You said you were fine with it."

"Nobody could be 'fine' with it, dear, I have to watch girls throw themselves at you, and you flirting back without being able to say 'back the hell off'. "

"You should have told me" Kurt looked at him like he was missing brain cells. "And what, pray tell, would you have done? You can't fix it, you're afraid…but that's okay. I _am_ fine with it, for now." He gave him a small smile.

"…I'll tell them soon. I swear. You know I…love you right?" His big eyes looked down at him, a weird insecurity that nobody but the soprano ever saw.

"Yes I do, you say it just enough. And I love you too." He grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door "Come on, everyone's gone by now, and I walked to school. You can give me a ride home."

When they reached the parking lot, the taller leaned down and kissed Kurt, out in the open for the first time.

**Xdxdxdxdxdxdxd**

**Well how did that go? I never like what I write, it sounds too weird. I rely on you guys! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
